Miles
by DangoLovesYou
Summary: Nezumi travels 10 miles every day, and he will get back. He will get back. He will...


Sooner will a day come for all to behold upon which No. 6 may rightly say, with all the truth and just of a forever love not yet known, that it has made its perhaps slightly unhealthy possession over me, its undying hold and unyielding grasp over all that I am, a permanent and lawful one, until the death of all memory or life do we so part with apathetic hearts, than shall the sun rise and begin the first day of my fantasies becoming reality in a way more powerful than a fanfiction, for on such a day I will have taken No. 6 to be my own under laws, moral and ink-written, so that I will no longer have to say, before each fanfic I conceive, the words, "I disclaim."

(130 words, just cuz. Now...)

* * *

What Nezumi doesn't know as he's refusing to live with Shion just yet is that Shion is refusing to live with anyone but Nezumi, not now, not ever,

10 miles away.

What Shion doesn't know as he's promising to wait for Nezumi as long as it takes is just how much Nezumi is dying to get back,

20 miles away.

What Nezumi doesn't know as he gazes into the stars as they appear in early evening is that Shion is counting the forming constellations from his office desk,

30 miles away.

What Shion doesn't know as he works on the city theater construction is that Nezumi is reading a drama to a robot in his honor by candlelight,

40 miles away.

What Nezumi doesn't know as he ties up his hair after a river bath is that Shion is ignoring all the comments about his snowy hair, because he remembers Nezumi likes it,

50 miles away

What Shion doesn't know as he unwraps some crappy leftovers one long night is that Nezumi is nibbling on some stale bread,

60 miles away.

What Nezumi doesn't know as he squints at an old map through the darkness is that Shion just finished another letter he'll never admit to writing,

70 miles away.

What Shion doesn't know as he gets up to care for a baby that's become his at 2 am is that Nezumi is dreaming about him,

80 miles away.

What Nezumi doesn't know as he fingers the scar on his arm on a breezy eve is the Shion is ghosting his fingers over his snake,

90 miles away.

What Shion doesn't know as he screams out to a snowstorm is that Nezumi is smiling at the memory he can see in the midnight clouds,

100 miles away.

What Nezumi doesn't know as he fights off the cold with blankets is that Shion is just as bundled due to a power outage,

90 miles away.

What Shion doesn't know as he stares into a fireplace on another lonely night is that Nezumi is watching flames dance in an outdoor pit,

80 miles away.

What Nezumi doesn't know as he smiles at a purple flower springing from the dirt is that Shion has suggested decent treatment of all rodents in the area,

70 miles away.

What Shion doesn't know as he turns down a visit from his mother, because he is an independent adult and starting a new family is that Nezumi is beginning to feel a change in his luck,

60 miles away.

What Nezumi doesn't know as he sings away the life of a stranger is that Shion is singing the same sweet melody to an infant as a lullaby,

50 miles away.

What Shion doesn't know as he stares at a frown in the mirror for another hour, wishing the gleam back into his scarlet eyes, is that Nezumi's staring into a puddle of red, wishing another reflection would appear beside his

40 miles away.

What Nezumi doesn't know as he runs from a man with a gun is that Shion pulling an all-nighter writing a speech of memorial for Nezumi's people,

30 miles away.

What Shion doesn't know as he wills that baby to let him sleep is that some monster hasn't let Nezumi sleep in 30 hours,

20 miles away.

What Nezumi doesn't know as he's failing to fight off a couple thugs in a dark alley is that Shion is standing by the door, waiting, waiting,

10 miles away.

What Shion doesn't know as he checks off another mournful day on his calendar is that the end of his suffering isn't coming, because Nezumi hasn't moved since he's suffered his final end,

10 miles away.


End file.
